1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump, more specifically to a manual pump which is used to plunge through a blocked passage of a pipe and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
We generally use a plunger to plunge through a blocked passage of a pipe and the like. During the plunging operation, the suction cup of the plunger which is used to push through the passage often disengages from the plunging rod and is left in the passage of the pipe we are working on, blocking the already inaccessible passage.
Alternatively, a bucket of water is poured violently and forcefully into the blocked passage in order to make the passage accessible. It is found that manually plunging and pouring water seldom reap fruit at all, resulting only in a waste of time and energy.